This invention relates to a mattress foundation of the rigid "platform" type, which provides horizontal support for a mattress along a normally stationary top surface. It can be used for support of conventional innerspring or padded mattresses, foam mattresses, and waterbed mattresses.
Foundations of the platform type are used by many people who desire a firm mattress support. Because of their rigid nature, platforms are not susceptible to the fatigue and wear encountered during use of boxsprings. A platform, if properly constructed, will retain its normal horizontal configuration throughout its expected life. Platform foundations are also economical since they can be produced as a fixed frame assembly without incorporating springs. This substantially minimizes both labor and material costs in comparison to construction costs involved in production of conventional boxspring foundations.
This invention relates specifically to the incorporation of an electro-mechanical vibrator unit into a platform foundation. Such vibrator units have been previously incorporated within innerspring foundations by attaching the vibrator unit to the upper grid of the boxspring assembly. Operation of the vibrator unit imparts vibratory movement to the grid fixed to the supporting springs, and in turn is thereby imparted to the mattress and user resting upon such a foundation.
It has been found impractical to mount a vibratory unit directly to a rigid platform. First, the rigidity of the platform suppresses most of the vibratory movement. More importantly, vibration tends to damage the structure of a rigid platform by loosening the joints and connections between the various platform components.
The present invention combines a platform structure with a vibratory unit in such a manner as to isolate the vibratory movement from the rigid platform frame. It retains the cost advantages of other platform assemblies, while providing the added accessory of a vibratory unit. It is capable of successfully imparting the desired amount of vibratory movement to a mattress supported upon it.